


Art for the story "Return To Me" by Gaby

by mella68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><br/><span class="u">Summary provided by the author judes:</span><br/></b><br/>Gibbs loses his wife in a tragic car accident, and makes one of the hardest decisions of his life: He donates her organs. When he meets his daughter's new soccer coach Tony five years later, he is immediately drawn to the younger man. Could this have anything to do with Tony being the recipient of a donor heart?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for the story "Return To Me" by Gaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Return To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4695) by Gaby. 



> **  
> Summary provided by the author judes:  
> **  
>  Gibbs loses his wife in a tragic car accident, and makes one of the hardest decisions of his life: He donates her organs. When he meets his daughter's new soccer coach Tony five years later, he is immediately drawn to the younger man. Could this have anything to do with Tony being the recipient of a donor heart?


End file.
